1. Technical Field
The invention is related to fishing lures and particularly to fishing lures for fishing in waters where the fish have been saturated with bait and are not biting.
2. Background Art
An underwater fishing lure is best used with bait hooked thereon to attract fish. Such bait is typically meat taken from other sea life. One requirement is that the meat hooked onto the lure must be of the type which has some tendency to stay on the hook despite drag from motion relative to the water. One example of such bait is squid. The problem with this type of bait is that it becomes saturated with salt water after several minutes of use and losses its peak aromatic power to attract fish to the lure. Other more strongly aromatic bait (such as anchovy) is too prone to falling off the hook due to its tendency to easily tear.
Another problem associated with bait is the amount of wasted time consumed in baiting and re-baiting hooks while fishing. Another problem is that on long fishing trips, the bait looses its freshness and therefore it aromatic power before it is actually used by the fisherman.
A further problem is that many persons are nauseated by the smell and gory sight of bait while having to hook it onto the lure, particularly after they have injured their fingers on the hook, so that a large proportion of the population who would otherwise enjoy the sport of fishing simply will have nothing whatsoever to do with it.
Fishing lures of various designs for achieving hydrodynamic effects and outer appearance most attractive to a fish are well known. For example, a fishing lure having a mottled appearance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,075. A fishing lure having a pair of planar parallel wings each supporting an eye is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,660. A fishing lure having a brush feather attached to the lure and pointing toward the point of the hook is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,180.
The problem with these lures is that they all have limited performance, particularly in waters where the fish are already well-fed or in bait-saturated waters. What is needed is a lure that compels the fish to bite under any circumstance.